Image or video capturing devices are capable of recording fine details of real-life objects, along with their perceived imperfections. When the recorded object is a person or a person's face, perceived imperfections may include, for example, skin blemishes, wrinkles, discolorations, uneven surfaces, etc. Such perceived imperfections may be made less noticeable through image or video processing techniques. Conventional techniques, however, often require manual editing or suffer from performance limitations.